The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program suitable for a stereoscopic display.
Recently, stereoscopic displays for stereoscopically displaying content in virtual three-dimensional spaces have come into wide use (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-116556). When content is displayed in a virtual three-dimensional space, the content can be presented at any distance of a depth direction by shifting a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which respectively present content to left and right eyes, to the left and right on the stereoscopic display to display the images and adjusting a parallax amount at a shift level thereof.